LOVE IS CONFUSING
by Shocking Beatrice
Summary: 3 years after the Powerpuff Girls Z defeated HIM the girls are still fighting some villians but things gets difficult when new trouble, new members, and new lovers it will be someone the girls never expected come into the girls lifes. I know the first chap. sucks but it will get better through out the story : : Rating may change later : !: !
1. Chapter 1

Love is confusing  KAORU`S/Buttercup's P.O.V

" Kaoru, wake up!" yelled my mother. 'Ugh do I have to its so early' I thought to myself before groaning.

As if reading my thoughts my mother yelled " Kaoru, you will get up or I'll make you wear a skirt the whole entire day!".

Instantly, I jumped out of bed and yelled " Mom, I'm up and I'll be down soon!". I got dressed before I headed downstairs to eat. Once I had finished eating I gave my mother a hug, said good bye to my brothers, and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my bag then headed out to school. (AFTER School)

"**Kao… KAOR.. KAORU!" Someone yelled at me snapping me out of my thoughts.**

** "What?" I replied with a snap then I regretted it when I saw Momoko`s and Miyako`s worried look on their faces.**

** " We called your name six times" Miyako said in a whisper. **

**" Sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you guys…. It's just that I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.."****I said in a whisper. **

**"REALLY!" they both shouted at me with total surprise in their voices. **

**"…Yeah…why?" I asked. **

**"Well is because…. **

**KAITIE: Aww… don't you love me hehe! **

**Kaoru: NO! why did you have to make the first chapter have a cliffhanger! **

**KAITIE: (starts to tear up) bu..bu..but I want to make them want..I wanted them to ask me for more…. **

**Miyako: Kaitie don't cry its good! People will definitely want more! **

**KAITIE:…Really…**

** Momoko: yes…really!( a huge smile on her face while she answered) **

**KAITIE: ok….if you say so! Well bye****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old rivals, bad luck, and worse of all they appear!

"Well, it is because…" Miyako started but didn't finish.

"What Miyako is trying to say is… is that we kinda felt that feeling and the feeling of being watched as well…" Momoko said finishing for Miyako. I blinked before realizing that I someone was watching us.

FLASHBACK:

'This class freaking sucks' I thought before slamming my head on my desk.

"Kaoru, am I boring you?" asked with pure annoyance in her voice.

I lifted my head to look at her and answered"No, its just that I have a really bad headache". gave me a glare before returning to teaching. While she talked about God-knows-what I looked out the window and gasped.

Across the street I saw three figures in black capes looking at this very school and at this very classroom.

'What the hell are they looking at?' I thought angrily. I then looked over at my friends and saw that they didn't see that because they were listening to.I sighed before looking back outside the window.I blinked and let out a small gasp.

'There's no way… how did they…how are they gone so fast? Did I just imagine them there?' I thought confused as hell.

"RING" the stupid bell rang very loud.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked at Miyako and Momoko before telling them about the figures. They blinked and took everything I just said in. They nodded their heads as if agreeing with what I said.

'Well at least they don't think I crazy' I thought with a small smile on my face.

"BEEP" I heard and as I did I looked at my PPGZ belt. I then looked at both of my best friends who just nodded which made a smirk appear on my face. We ran to the closest ally and transformed into are super powered forms.

"Hyper Blossom"

"Powered Buttercup"

"Rolling Bubbles"

That was the only thing that was heard in the ally. We looked at each other before we stood close to each other and looked down at Blossoms compact.

"Hello Professor, Who is attacking the city?" Bubbles asked with concern in her eyes.

"Hello girls, The Powerpunk girls are attacking the city" The professor said before the compact screen went black. We looked at the screen before looking at each other then we took off.

(when they got there)

"What hell there's no one here and there's thing wrong here either" I growled in frustration.

"NO! Don't say that your going to give us bad luck an-" Blossom and Bubbles stared to say but was cut off with a evil laughs. Blossom and Bubbles gulped while I looked around for the sources of to where the laughs came from.

"What's the matter Buttercup you seem so tense and pissed" A weird voice said to me. It took me a second to realize who's voice it was and when I did I let out a growl. But I froze when I felt arms wrap around me. I looked at Blossom and Bubbles who had fear in their eyes.

"Brute, let go of me now or you are really getting a ass whooping …" I growled out. I then looked back at Blossom and Bubbles. My eyes narrowed when I saw them in the same position as me.

" What? I can't give an old friend a hug?" Brute asked sarcastically. Just by saying that it threw me over the edge. I managed to get out of Brute's arms and kick her in the thigh. I smirked when my hammer appeared in my hand but before I could do any thing I remembered my friends. I turned around and saw my friends had managed to escape their evil punk counter-parts but were not doing so well so I decided to help out.

"Sonic Swing" I yelled and thankfully it hit both Berserk and Brat making them turn to normal and start to fall to the ground. Brute appeared in front of me wide-eyed and right when she was about to go catch her team mates when six hooded figures appeared. Two of the hooded figures disappeared and reappeared holding Berserk and Brat. The other figures appeared behind Blossom, Bubbles, Brute ,and me. I felt the one behind wrap it arms around me which made me narrow my eyes and growl.

"Who the Hell are you and what makes you think you can wrap your arms around me?" I yelled and I ended it with a growl. I felt the figure chuckle while the others let out a laugh. Berserk and Brat woke up and looked up at the hooded figures that were holding them.

"Since all of you are awake and are paying attention we will show you who we are…"One the hooded figures said before looking at the others and nodded. The hooded figures then took off there hoods and revealed themselves. 'Oh god it's the RowdyRuff Boys and the RowdyRight Boys' I screamed myself . I felt myself go extremely pale when Butch looked at me, give me a wink, and smirked all at once.

KAITIE: YAY! I'm done with this chapter…I've been working on this all night…

Kaoru:…this is… actually good…( has disbelief on her face)

Butch: of course it is I'm in it(Smirking)

KAITIE: (sweat drops)…sure…

Brick: KAITIE! GET YOU'RE A** IN BED!

KAITIE: (whimpers)… fine...well bye.. Read and review please…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaoru's/Buttercup's P.O.V

"You idiot! Let me go!" I yelled at my counterpart Butch while I tried to get free. The only response I got was a chuckle and a smirk.

"Really Buttercup? Calm your butt down we're not going to hurt you" Brick said with a scoff. That made me stop squirming and glare at him.

Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V

I swear I tried to get out of Brick's arms as Buttercup glared and argued with the boys. But I finally gave up as soon as it was quiet.

"Well…are you going to at least tell us why you're here right now then? "Berserk snapped at the boys.

"That's easy" Boomer said with a smirk and as he rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the Damn question!" Brute yelled causing Boomer and Bomber to flinch.

"We came here to get are mates and we definitely did" Barricade said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Mates who's your mates" Bubbles and Brat said in unison.

"You girls are our mates" Bomber said with a big grin on his face.

"Whoa, hold on a second why are calling as your mates and why are you using the term MATES!" yelled Buttercup

"Really another easy question?*sigh*We are vampires and you girls are our soul mates the reason we know that is because our hearts start beating when we saw you girls" Brick said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" all of us girls yelled.

"V-vampires that's not possible…there's no such thing" I stuttered out with fear consuming me. It all happened so fast…but the boy bit us on the neck marking us theirs. Screams was the only thing I heard escape from me and all the girls.

Right before I passed out I heard Brick say "Sorry Momoko, but at least your mine now".

Kaitie: Did you like it? I'm sorry it took me so long to update but you know I got caught up with…things(Buttercup:*cough*school…*cough*)

Brick: Kaitie…*sigh*please continue reading and please review…KAITIE? Where are you?

Unknown: well it seems Kaitie is fighting her counterpart right now while Brick is trying to break it up…but please do review and continue reading as Brick said earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Meeting teammates!

Miyako's/Bubble's P.O.V I woke up with pain in my neck and not only that but I was in someone's room. I was absolutely terrified as I looked around the room. The walls were dark blue with light blue bubbles on the wall. The ceiling was an average ceiling with a an average light. I then focused my sight on the left and saw a book shelf filled with baseball collector cards, music, and even some books. To my right was a computer, play station 2, the closet and the bathroom. 'Well that's what I think the two doors have behind them' I thought.

"Well you happen to be right" A voice from the doorway said causing me to scream and fall off the bed. I looked up and saw Boomer looking down at me with concern-filled eyes.

"Miyako, are you alright?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm alright…wait a second! Did you just call me Miyako?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes I did why? I mean its your name after all!" He said with a surprised expression in both his voice and eyes. I just give him a look that says you-can't-be-serious. Boomer laughed at my expression before he pulled me to one of the doors on right. Boomer then motioned to the door and I hesitantly open the door. I can't believe my eyes as I looked in the closet. I let out a excited squeal before I went in and looked through the millions of clothes as well as the shoes.

As soon as Boomer left and I picked out my clothes I changed into them as well as the shoes and the accessories. When I was done I was wearing a baby blue sundress, dark blue flats that had baby blue diamonds on them as well, and black fingerless gloves. My hair was up in my usual as soon as I was done with getting dressed there was a knock on the door. 'What do I do? Do I open it to I answer?' I thought nervously.

"Bubbles! Its me Blossom and Buttercup's here as well let us in!" Blossom yelled. As soon as I heard her voice I opened the door and gave her a hug. I went to give Buttercup one but she gave me a glare. I then pulled them both in my room.

"So what are we going to do?" Buttercup said looking at Blossom. I also turned to Blossom wondering what plan she would come up with. Right as she was about to speak and tell us the door slammed opened and there was a girl with dark brown hair, dark red eyes, and red dress on.

"Who are you?" I asked kindly which made the girl smile brightly.

"My name is Kaitlynn but call me Kaitie and I one of your missing teammates" She said with a grin.

"Missing teammate?" Buttercup said confused. While me and Blossom looked at Kaitie with wide eyes.

"Yep! I also got hit by the white light but after you girls defeated Him… I was wondering if I could… maybe join your team?" Kaitie said nervously while her hands messed with the end of her dress. Me and the girls looked at each other then looked at Kaitie and said

Kaitie: Hehe Cliffhanger…oh how I love doing that!J!

Buttercup: Yeah you do ( glares at Kaitie) why must you do that?

Kaitie: 1. its fun 2. Because everybody else does it! So why can't I?

Butch: Because it's annoying!(Buttercup nods while Butch glares at Kaitie)

Kaitie: So? Wait when did YOU get here?(looks at Butch with wide eyes)

Brick: We have all been her for a while now…

Blossom: Yep! Right Bubbles? Right Boomer?(Boomer and Bubbles nod)

Kaitie: Okay… Anyways.. Sorry about not updating for in a while but I get distracted and been having trouble thinking of more ideas! But everything's good now…Also if you what a character in this I may put it in here! But if your wanting a character in here you MUST GIVE DETAILS ABOUT THAT CHARATER! Please keep reading and don't give up on me!

Ppgz and Rrbz: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Everyone: Bye see you next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gaining teammates, Gaining Friends, and finding out TERRIBLE news!

Blossom's P.O.V.

"Yes" I said in unison with my two best friends. Kaitie's eyes widen and a huge smile appeared on her face she leapt forward. As she hugged all three of us I couldn't help but smile. I also couldn't believe that Kaoru wasn't pulling away or growling at the hug (she usually only let her family, Miyako, and well of course me). Suddenly there was a bang so we all pulled away and looked toward the door with confusion. The door suddenly opened and when it did it revealed the Powerpunk girls Z(as well as their new member). We stared at each other in silence before I stood up and walked up to Moriko(Berserk). "

Can we at least try and be friends?" I asked even though I had asked a million times before. Me and my friends knew that they secretly wanted to become _good_(they didn't become _Good_ because they didn't want their pride to be taken away or something like that). The only response I received was silence. I sighed in sorrow and turned to head but to my friends but was stopped when a hand wrapped around my wrist.

I turned around when the hand let go of my wrist. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised when I saw Moriko smile while Kasumi, Minako, and the new member of their team had confused looks on their faces. For some reason I so no anger just confusion. When confusion disappeared I couldn't believe that I saw happiness on _All_ their faces.

"Well since that settled lets let all of us introduce each other" Minako(Brat) said excitedly.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi or Hyper Blossom"

"Miyako Goutokuji or Rolling Bubbles"

"Kaoru Matsubara or Power Buttercup"

"Kaitie Shadowstone or Blazing Blare"

"Moriko Tsumiakadzu or Raging Berserk"

"Minako Tokujigou or Annoyed Brat"

"Kasumi Baramatsu or Cruel Brute"

"Kara Lightstone or Burning Beatrice"

After they yelled the clutched their sides while laughing. When the calmed down then talked before deciding to turn on the T.V and watch a movie. They were flipping through the shows when they heard:

"New Townsville is a wreck, people disappearing, monsters appearing, and where are the Powerpuff Girls Z? All this going is a nightmare…Powerpuff Girls Z where are you? Please help us if your listening… Goodnight New Townsville" The new reporter said before the T.V was turned off buy Kaoru.

We all looked at each other sorrowfully before looking down at the sheets wondering what they were going to do….

Kaitie: Hey everyone! Sorry it took this long but hey it happens!

Brick:….Kaitie…why are you so hyper?(raised eyebrows)Please tell me you didn't have any monsters did you?

Butch: No she didn't have any monsters because me and Buttercup hid them(grins)

Kaitie: (growls) You _Two_ Hid my Monsters!

Buttercup: (gulps)…yes…(whispers)

Kaitie: (Growls) I'll kill you Both!

Butch & Buttercup: OH SHIT( they both yell before running off)

Kaitie: Hey! Come back HERE(she yells before chasing them)

Berserk: Where are you going? Come back!(She yells before she runs off)

Boomer & Bubbles: (sigh) please continue reading and please review…

Blossom: Also don't forget that if you want an Oc in here you can have one…

Berserk: AND if you need Kaitie to make a Oc form please do tell Kaitie because she make one!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting Caught and Getting Mad

Blare's/Kaitie's P.O.V

I narrowed my eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up. I walked up to the bedroom door and opened it slowly.

"Kaitie what are you doing!" Kaoru hissed with confusion filled her eyes. I looked at the others and saw that they were confused as well. I sighed and shifted on my feet.

"What does it look like? I'm going to go find our belts and go save our town!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My friend looked at me with shock. It was tense for a second before Kaoru stood up with a smirk.

"Ok! I'm in!" Kaoru said excitedly. The other looked at each other before nodding and standing up.

"We're in as well" They said in unison. We quietly sneaked out of the room. After about two or three turns around hallway corners they bumped into something or someone. The girls looked up and saw the boys looking down at them angrily. The girls gulped in unison before looking at each other with fear.

"L-L-Let me explain w-w-we were watching TV when we heard that our city was being attacked! We thought that *gulp* you would let us save our city then we would come back!" I said nervously. The Punks and Puffs looked at the boys with hope that the boys would say yes.

"NO!" The boys snapped angrily. The girls faces fell. Miyako's eyes started to water up. Me and Kaoru saw this and narrowed their eyes and looked at the boys.

"WHY NOT!" The girl screamed and unison (except Bubbles and Brat [who was comforting Bubbles])

"BECAUSE WE SAID SO!" The boy yelled. Kaoru rolled her eyes and I narrowed her eyes.

"Really?! Is that so? Well TOO BAD!" I growled before trying to go around the boys only to be thrown over Blaze(her counter-part). I struggled in his arms. I was angry and worried so much that I felt tears start to fall down my face.

"LET ME DOWN" I screamed. When I got no answer I started to hit his back tears falling down my face the entire time. He then walked past my friends who were in the same position as me.

….

I was thrown down on Blaze's bed and chained. I yelled at him angrily before he walked out of the room. After a while I cried myself to sleep.

….

Blaze's P.O.V.

"We have to do this" Boomer exclaimed. We all nodded understanding what meant. We then headed to Townsville prepared to whatever it takes to make the town safe.

Kaitie: So how was it?…oh and sorry for not writing in so long*sigh*

Brick: Her mom grounded her form Fanfiction.

Buttercup: Yeah her mom did… But don't worry Kaitie will be writing again J

Kaitie: Are you both the only ones here?

Brick and BC: Yep!

Kaitie: OK… Anyways please read and review!

Brick and BC: Oh and don't forget she can have OC's on here so if you have a character(or characters) and want it in her story please tell her!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Info for new people!

Name: Moeru (Name before being adopted: Michiko)

Age:Around the girls age

Birth:She is Hims daughter who was meant to destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z but was accidentally also made of white Z ray because Him was very careless. After that she was turned into a baby before being sent to a foster center and losing all her memories.

Eyes:Red and black

Hair: Black with firetruck red streaks (goes to her waist)

Likes: Punk, Rock, and Pop. Sweets, fishnet and miniskirts (only when they are red, black, punky or edgy). She also loves night time, the dark, and romance.

Hates: When people tell her she is over confident (but at times she admits it). She hates many things like underground places (secret fear of hers), bugs, and bright places.

Dislikes:Spoiled brats (she has lots of money but is NOT bratty).

Love: Somewhat for her counter-part Beat.

Style: Musical One. Always wears headphones (For handiness and looks). Fishnets and Miniskirts.

Personality:Sneaky and quiet.

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, and plays any instruments.

Powerpuff Girl Z Name: Virtuoso Burn

Weapon: headset and microphone

Name:Rocking Beat

Hair: Emo-cut (like Burn)

Very similar to Burn (he just doesn't love sweets as much).

**Those are the new characters to my story. Please give credit to PowerPuffsXRowdyRuffs4eva because she created these amazing characters.**

**NOTE: It may take me awhile to update because I keep getting a writers block. If you want me to update faster you need to give me ideas any would help. I wanna say sorry to those who really like this story :( Please forgive me for taking so long...**

**Until next time, see ya :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Friends or Foes?

Brick's P.O.V

It wasn't long before we arrived in New Townsville. The place was a mess, debris was everywhere, the main buildings were still standing but were trashed and were missing pieces of the building probably scattered here and there. New Townsville didn't even look like New Townsville. I turned and looked at my brothers who where angry and shocked about New Townsville. When my brother looked into my eyes I knew we all were sharing one thought and that was ' How we supposed to tell the girls?'. 'If we tell the girls they would be devastated' I thought to myself before I growled in anger.

"What the… What are you doing here?!" A familiar voice snapped. Me and my brothers turned to the source and couldn't believe our eyes.

"Beat? What… how?" Boomer chocked out. Beat rolled his eyes at Boomer's question. I looked behind him and saw a girl who looked exactly like him.

"Beat, who is that behind you?" I asked while carefully choosing my words to not upset him. Beat looked over his shoulder then at us with a smirk.

"Guys this is my mate and my counter-part…"Beat said with his smirk turning into a big grin.

"Wait are you a vampire as well?" Barricade asked with disbelief. Beat nodded in response while his mate rolled her eyes at the question.

" So what's her name?" Bomber asked politely.

" This is Burn, Burn meet my brothers and our opposites" Beat said with a grin.

"Hello, it is nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you! Though… the timing is defiantly weird" Burn greeted.

"So… what exactly are you two doing here?" Bard asked awkwardly.

"We just evacuated the citizens of New Townsville!" Beat and Burn said together before blushing in embarrassment. Me, my brothers, and the Rowdyright boys sighed with relief because that meant the girls family's were probably alright some were safe.

"Why don't you come met are mates and live with us again Beat? Our mates would love Burn! So what do say?" I asked with a smile. Beat looked at Burn and she nodded a yes with a huge grin on her face.

"Well lets go, I want to see my BC" Butch said with annoyance clearly in his voice. We all laughed except for Burn.

"Who is BC" Burn asked before getting picked up by Beat and letting out a yelp. We then took of to the Mansion.

Meanwhile with the girls…...

Buttercup's/Kaoru's P.O.V

'I can't believe that bastard, how could he just leave me here chained to a bed!' T yelled in my mind. I look around hoping to see a key or some kind of object that can free me but do I see one nope not at all!

"God Dang It! BUTCH YOU ARE SO GETTING IT WHEN YOU COME BACK!" I screamed in anger.

…...

Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V

I sighed as a tear ran down my cheek. 'Why did they have to be so damn protective for? All we wanted was to help our down then we would have came back!' I thought angrily before gasping in shock when I felt numerous tear running down my face.

"God Dang It! BUTCH YOU ARE SO GETTING IT WHEN YOU COME BACK!" Buttercup screamed loudly in anger.

Well great they pissed BC off!

…...

Bubble's, Brat's, Berserk's, Brute's P.O.V

They fell asleep after crying for two hours straight.

…...

Blare and Beatrice P.O.V

'DAMN YOU BOYS' They thought before passing out from blood loss and from exhaustion.

…...

Back to the boys

Boomer's P.O.V

As we ran back our stomachs growled so we ate. Suddenly Butch shivered everyone looks at him.

" Someone is pissed at me" He says with a shrug.

"I wonder who" Bard says sarcastically with a roll off his eyes. I laugh we Butch pales.

"Come on lets go" Brick says with a sigh.

"Can't we stay a few minutes?" Blaze, Blade, and Butch ask with puppy eyes.

"No , we are leaving now" Brick says with his eyes narrowed. I kinda feel bad for Blaze, Blade, and Butch because their mates have bad tempers so…. they are so gonna get it we get back. Brick laughs when Blaze, Blade, and Butch curse before getting up. We then start to head back again.

I wonder what's gonna happen when we get back….

**Kaitie: HEHE….Boomer your ****gonna**** regret asking that! Muhahahahaha**

**Boomer: I gonna regret asking what? I didn't even ask anything! *tilts head to side while looking confused**

_**Rowdyruff boys, Rowdyright boys, PPGZ, and the Punks all slap their foreheads**_

**Kaitie: Boomer, I know you didn't! I was talking about the BOOMER IN THE STORY! :)****  
**

**Boomer: oh, that makes sense* rubs the back of his head while smiling and blushing in embarrassment* Sorry Kaitie :)**

**Kaitie: *sighs* Its alright Boomer J Ok now… Please review and keep believing me because it really ****REALLY helps... ****well bye :) See you all soon :) I love you all :) **


End file.
